Keira Chisanaoto
Personality Keira is soft and sweet, but can also frequently get out of hand. She is usually seen with Rukasu Hakei. She looks up to both Teto Kasane and Hatsune Miku. Keira can get easily upset or very happy, mostly depending on who is around or who isn't. If she feels you are ignoring her, she will get extremely gloomy and depressed and show it heavily to make you notice. She's very open, but doesn't start relationships with others unless the other attempts to. If she is around well-known people, she is very outgoing and funny. She is said to be perverted, but doesn't show it much unless with her best friends. She usually sings while drawing or when listening to music (if not singing songs for public). Supplemental Information Hair: Dirty blonde, almost brunette. Right under rear (error in original art and Supreme model in Viva! Happy). Eye color: A light blue, occasionally bluish-grey or just grey. Outfit: She has black long sleeves that go over her wrists and attach between her thumb and index finger, making it seem like they attach to finger-less gloves. She has a chest plate that separates at the top at her collarbone and at the bottom right underneath her breasts. There's a cut in the middle of the chest plate, exposing a scar slightly paler than her skin. Right under the rest is white, and separates under her belly button and connect to a long back that starts at her waist and goes down to her ankles, like a wedding dress. It's boarded with an orange line. Right under is is a black pleaded skirt, and her stomach slightly shows. She has shoes that cut down and go back up, boarded with orange. Under the orange, the shoe is divided to where the inside middle of her leg is black and the outside of it is white. It reverses starting at her ankle, and in the middle it divides (like Converse) and her toes are white, while above it's orange. Under her shoes is orange. Nationality/Race: American, but no English voice bank has been released. Favorite phrase: '''Anata no iken de doko ka ni ikimasu (あなたの意見でどこかに行きます; Go somewhere else with your opinions). Usually addressed to those who talk bad about her. Voice Configuration Although Keira has not had a released voice bank yet, the only language bank that has been recorded is Japanese. Her voice data is written in Kana. There are no other voice banks for Keira other than her original Japanese VB so far. An English voice bank is planned for the future. '''Keira's voice bank has been put on hold! Appearances MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D Software There are very few models of Keira in MMD, but models still exist (Ex: Supreme Keira in Viva! Happy). Youtube Keira has had a total of 2 appearances on YouTube. Media Cover songs * Viva! Happy * Senbonzakura Original songs there are no original songs yet. Usage Clause General usage Please follow UTAU rules and regulations. Fanmades and recolours of Keira require permission, but most forms of media are allowed. Keira's design is fairly open to alteration, such as outfit changes. Commercial usage Any form of commercial usage with Keira requires permission. Political/Religious content Do not break laws, or intentionally aim to severely offend anyone or anything using Keira. Mature content Keira is open for use in any mature content, as long as it follows all other usage rules and does not break any rules where it is posted. Gallery ケイラチサナ音.png Makonatic_Keira_Chisanaoto.png|Keira Chisanaoto by Makonatic Keira Chisanaoto.png